Favonius Windsong
}}One of the members of the expedition that culminated in Omnis's defeat, Favonius Windsong is a gifted arcanist and a member of the Arifayne Federation of the Arcane. Having studied beneath the same elven sage as Lamp, Favonius was presented with the task of taking care of the latter's daughter when the sorcerer chose to pursue adventuring as a profession. He chanced upon his current associates through the failure of a teleportation spell, which brought both him and his charge into the lair of the Recluse. The oldest component of the party, he tends to rely on a mixture of planning and rational thought in order to solve problems; his improvisational abilities are thus relatively poor. Though protective of those close to him (especially his family), he is not particularly adept at the expression of his emotions. Early Life Born in the heartland of the Aran Republic, Favonius - born Grenfeld - comes from a line of fairly inconsequential patricians. From his youth he exhibited an aptitude for knowledge; indeed, his intellect was examined and declared to be extremely keen. The tomes he took an interest in in particular were those on arcane magic, and his father came home one day to a house completely coloured a bright blue. Dalavan Grenfeld, a country magistrate, was quite excited about the magical talent his son seemed to display (never mind that it came from study, and not innate ability), and when the Arifayne National Federation of the Arcane exhibited an interest in his fourteen-year-old son, he was all too eager to send him off to the Opal Columns to be educated. There, Favonius pored over eldritch compendiums for a few years, learning the paths of magic on his own and utilizing the resources of the Spellpool there effectively; at the age of twenty, an accomplished academe, he set off for Eluasis, ancestral home of the elves, in order to further his scholarly advancement. Apprenticeship In Eluasis The elves are not known to be an especially accommodating people, being a rather proud race, but he was able to obtain comfortable accommodations on the treetops of a medium-sized coastal city; a week or so after settling down, his inquiries regarding masters of wizardry from whom he could learn directed him to the home of an elven sage named Tymir to attempt to seek his tutelage, but the latter was found to be absent. Not discouraged, thrice he returned to the sage's dwelling, and thrice he was denied audience. Finally, after Favonius set up camp in the savant's home for a consecutive three days, the wizened magus recognized his persistence; nodding in acquiescence, Tymir accepted him as a pupil. Encounter with Lucine Time passes quite quickly when one is a wizard; Favonius's days consisted of poring over arcane tomes and the study of the vernaculars of various magical languages. During the time that he was given freedom from his academic pursuits, he took to wandering the forests - and it was on such a day, while fishing at a riverbank (or attempting to fish, at any rate; Favonius often used the time as a period of contemplation, and thus missed many of the strikes made at his fishing pole), that he met a young woman named Lucine. Upon first glance, she seemed to be an elf, or perhaps a half-elf, but after a few moments of interaction, he realized that she belonged to a much more mythical race. Over the next few months they became good friends, though she would often smile mischievously and change the topic whenever Favonius inquired into her past. Return to the Opal Columns Pantheon Eradication of the Recluse Marcas and Claraina Shadow of Eruu'Yul Battle of the Threshold Post-Pantheon External Links Category:Player Characters Category:Exemplars Category:Pantheon